Scalable video coding is a coding scheme developed to provide multimedia content for various networks and user environments. The scalable video coding scheme codes video information using scalable method to support various resolutions, video quality, frame rates, or the like, with one bit stream, wherein a receiving terminal selectively extracts some or all of a bit stream in accordance with a receiving condition, and decodes video information for a user environment.
When the scalable video coding scheme is applied to a broadcasting/communication service, for providing a scalable 2D (two-dimensional) service, view video data of a low resolution and a high resolution of the same view are separated into a base layer and an enhancement layer, and data of the base layer and the enhancement layer are transmitted through a broadcasting network and/or a communication network. Thus, broadcasting and communication video services may be provided according to a receiving environment to a user.
Meanwhile, an existing fixed and mobile broadcasting convergent 3DTV scheme is more efficient in a simulcast-based broadcasting environment in which a base video and an additional video are independently coded, respectively, and are simultaneously broadcast to a fixed TV channel and a mobile TV channel, respectively. Such scheme may provide 3DTV service while satisfying backward compatibility with an existing 2D broadcast service without additional bandwidth allocation by transmitting the base video and the additional video through the fixed TV channel and the mobile TV channel, respectively, in the in-band mobile broadcasting system.
However, the existing fixed and mobile broadcasting convergent 3DTV scheme is available only in a simulcast-based broadcasting system that transmits both the base video and the additional video corresponding to a different view with the base video. Thus, the in-band mobile broadcasting system based on scalable video coding can't provide 3DTV service without the additional video corresponding to a different view with the base video. That is, the scalable video coding scheme that hierarchically transmits the same view data in a scalable manner is efficient in providing 2D service in a broadcasting and communication video service environment, but is not possible in the convergent 3DTV service that requires video data of different views such as the base video and the additional video.